youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Heiko/Relationships
Drake Drago Before the development of The Fraternity Drake was a member of the The Team who helped and followed their rules ; however, that all changed after the death of his wife. No longer could he see like he once did but still he followed the path his wife wanted him to. This also changed when he met Heiko. Heiko was hovering over the corpse of a man, around his forties. Believing Heiko to be evil he decided to take action. Heiko noticed Drake coming down from the building and was immediately asked who he was but gave no response and began to turn to leave. Immediately a sword blocked his path but Heiko didn't flinch at this action. Drake demanded to know who that person was. Slowly turning around he answered his question, the man down on the ground was nothing but a rapist who continued to get out of confinement because of how the system worked. Drake was surprised to hear this but still couldn't help but feel this was wrong and tried to take Heiko into custody only to feel a quick but sharp pain the moment he grabbed him. Heiko then began to look down at Drake before turning his back on him, stating that he will not be taken into custody by the very system that fails to save innocent lives. Drake roared at him with anger, yelling that their is no other way for justice to be served. A sword struck near Drake's head and with a heavy tone Heiko spoke the words that pushed Drake to form The Fraternity English= "This justice you speak of is it this? The very same justice that allows innocents to be killed? The very same justice that allows innocents to fear for their lives everyday? Wondering when a hero shall arrive to save them? I know i wouldn't wish to be part of a world governed by fear created by these criminals. There is only so many lives you can save BUT once you start saving the criminals. . .don't you start questioning if you yourself are the criminal? I know one thing for certain Drake Drago. If my loved ones were murdered I wouldn't allow that person to live only to be able to murder again. So you say there is no other way? Then make one, like I am right now. For only in their deaths can they truly atone for their sins" Tula It is currently unknown what their relationship is based on a few bits of data. *Heiko went back in time to 2015 and prevented Tula's death but kept her captive to keep the timeline in check. *Tula apparently fought against Heiko while she was captured but lost the fight. *Tula currently has been allowed freedom by Heiko but to a certain extent. Vetis The two have known each other since they were young. On their home world, which was the only living planet after the "Final Bang", the two played with one another just like any other child. Heiko originally helped Vetis get a grip on reality, which he was slowly losing because of his Death Sense, an ability that allowed one to see and know the death of things. When the two became teens they were recruited into a group by higher beings. The two wished nothing but to create a world filled with with peace and free will ; they realized that free will could endanger the peace but they understood that they aren't gods and had no right to govern over people. Eventually however Vetis's thoughts changed along the way and became known as "The Corrupter". Heiko feeling responsible for not being able to keep his friend on the right track took it upon himself to keep their dream alive, and kill him. Heiko continues to try and persuade Vetis back to his side but continues to fail each time they meet. Category:Dragonlord45 Category:Relationships